


All Flowers Wilt

by hannibalmontanabal



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Hannibal Rising (2007), Red Dragon (2002), Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Blood, Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalmontanabal/pseuds/hannibalmontanabal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikkelsening requested hannigram with Mischa-related hurt/comfort, so I wrote a sad poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Flowers Wilt

_My dearest little one_

_you have gone to the one place where I cannot follow_

_a fragile little thing_

_shattered into so many little pieces_

_you have so cursed me to repeat your breaking_

_I am sorry I could not protect you in this life_

_Maybe one day_

_the teacup will come back together again_

~

The tears in his eyes are genuine, and he wishes he could reach out beyond the veil and touch the empath

really reach him

take away his mutual pain.

To him, all of those whom he loves and wants to protect

are delicate and porcelain 

and he

is doomed to shatter them

just to see if maybe they will un-shatter.

"Mischa"

he says

the most honest word in any language that the good-doctor has ever spoken

the only word that can shake his foundation 

and he gives it to Will, 

like a gift.

"Abigail"

Will whispers his answering prayer

a vengeful hiss

and Hannibal knows he deserves to be swallowed  
by the black hole of Will Graham's quelling rage.

He expects a bullet between the eyes

for what he has taken

instead finds a warm hand on his shoulder and

a look of understanding 

from the only one who could ever truly understand.

Eyes contact crashes like waves

blood and honey meets a steady river of blue

and he lets it shake him

lets the waves crumble his marble

"My dearest Will"

he says

wanting to convey all the weight of his truth and carnage that burdens his soul

wants to say that he is sorry for the cycle

the ring of smoke

the Uroboros 

the destruction he bleeds unto the earth like God

wishing flowers could grow there

and Will's smile does bloom and wilt and die

as he kisses the cannibal's tears away

and it is some relief

some poetic justice

as Will slips the knife into his side

like slipping into a warm bath

~

_Mischa_

_your laughter bubbles in my throat like blood_

_Forgive me my sins_

_my transgressions against you_

_I have found beauty in the most peculiar of places_

_I have planted flowers in the carnage_

_I am following your echo_

_out of the cold metallic grasp_

_of nightmare_

_and into the sun and stars above_

_My Mischa_

_I shall see you again_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about it, what do you guys think?


End file.
